


U R not alone

by Shiro_nana



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Comfort, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, minor surprise pairings at the end ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Being different is not easy, especially when others totally reject you for that, but it is the best thing when you learn to accept your difference and be proud of it.I really don't know what else to write as a summary... but it's basically an AU in which NEWS are not idols, and they meet in different circumstances.





	U R not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowemperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/gifts).



The weather was quite cold for the beginning of April, but the falling sakura petals didn’t leave any doubts about the fact that it was springtime. And with spring came the new school year. For 13 year old Tegoshi Yuya, it wasn’t an ordinary one. His parents had recently divorced, and he had moved with his mother to his grandparent’s house in Tokyo. He was a bit anxious about his new school and the new people he would meet, the new friends he would make, but at the same time, he was glad to be able to start anew, in a place where no one knew him.

It was a bit hard to speak to people at the beginning, since everyone seemed to be already divided into groups of friends, and he often stayed alone in breaks, but his passion for soccer completely changed that, and he was able to find his place quite fast. The boys wanted him in their team in PE and the girls really appreciated his gentlemanly attitude with them.

He was beginning to enjoy his school life, when it happened. It was at the end of May, in the literature course. They were studying some fairytales, and having a general discussion about the importance of each character.

“I think the most important one here is not the hero, but more like the princess. I mean, she’s the one who gives him courage, and she’s the one who’s being pressurized by all her duties as a noblewoman and a lady. It’s hard to be a woman in fairytales, especially a princess. They’re often pictured as helpless creatures, but they’re just the best.”

 “So Tegoshi-kun wants to be a princess?”

All of his classmates laughed at the mocking words, and the young boy didn’t answer, making the others laugh even harder, before the teacher asked them to calm down. _And here comes the bullying again._

Tegoshi’s fears became a reality. Boys and girls began whispering things about him, girls were mostly avoiding him and boys often collided with him in the hallways, calling him “princess Tego-chan” and other mocking nicknames. Yuya never answered them, trying not to interact with anyone, and isolating himself as much as possible. He was used to it anyway. It was the same in his old school. He couldn’t change the fact that he was different. His mother had always wanted a girl, so she used to dress him up and pamper him a lot when he was smaller. She had stopped doing it when she had begun fighting with his father, but he still liked it deep down. He was attracted by feminine things like dresses and makeup, and he tried not to show this side of himself to others. And even though he had very masculine hobbies such as soccer, he couldn’t hide his true self for long, and he always ended up being bullied. He felt ashamed of himself, and he didn’t try to react or defend himself, hoping that his bullies would get bored and forget about him after a while.

But the bullying got worse somehow, and he was often kicked out of the boy’s changing room – “You perverted princess, you shouldn’t peak on boys! Hahaha”. He was eventually forced to leave the soccer club because it was too unbearable. He still didn’t give his bullies the satisfaction of seeing him hurt or sad, and kept trying to show a disinterested face.

Some kids were impressed by his mental strength, and they sometimes wanted to side with him, but they were all afraid to be bullied, so they did nothing, or joined the mockeries. The victimized boy saw this, and that made him even angrier about people in general, because even though he appeared calm and composed most of the times, he was raging on the inside. _They’re all the same….. It’s a good thing that I’m not friends with these people! I’m way better than them. If only they would leave me be…._

 

* * *

“So the princess is trying to train alone while no one is here? You’re going to ruin your dress!”

A month after it all begun, his worst bullies had unfortunately discovered that he was staying at school on the days when no one had trainings to play some soccer by himself. It calmed him down, and made him forget about all his worries.

The boys dragged him to the nearest toilets and begun removing his clothes. It seemed that they had some kind of tattered pink frilly dirty dress, that they forced him to wear.

“This is more appropriate for you to wear, if you ever want to find your prince! You will have a lot to do to be able to seduce everyone though!”

They laughed and continued manhandling him. _If only I was stronger…. I’m too weak…._

“You guys are doing it the wrong way. I understand the fact that you want to see him in a dress, I think it would suit him as much as a suit or anything for that matter. But you shouldn’t force him to do it!”

The person who had just spoken was standing at the entrance of the toilets, looking at the scene with very cold eyes. His words were ironic, but his tone was firm and so calm that it was scary. He approached one of the boys who was holding Tegoshi and slowly grabbed his shoulders, tightening his grip until the boy began struggling. The others tried to hold the stranger down, but the latter seemed to be made of steel and have superhuman reflexes. The bullies quickly fled, suddenly afraid of the newcomer.

Tegoshi looked up to the warmest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. He soon found himself enveloped in what seemed to be a very large jacket. It smelled really nice.

“They threw away your clothes, but this should cover you! It’s a good thing that I like wearing ample clothes. They’re more comfortable!”

The boy was indeed almost swimming in his clothes, but they somehow suited him. He was not very tall, with soft-looking brown hair surrounding his face, and cute chubby cheeks. His current facial expression was very far from the icy scary look that he had when he had entered the room. His smile was in fact so bright that it made him seem like a completely different person.

Tegoshi felt very dizzy, and when he tried to stand up, the other noticed it right away, and carried him very easily, as if he weighed nothing.

“I live very close. Would you let me take care of you? You can’t get back home like this, can you?”

“W…why… why help me?”

“Why not? I’m not those guys!” He exited the toilet and began walking towards the school gates. “I don’t really know what’s happening, but I really hate people who use pointless violence like this.”

“They do it because I’m different from them. I like princesses and dresses as much as I like soccer, and they think I’m weird and disgusting.”

“I don’t see the problems in this. They’re the ones being disgusting. You know, what I said earlier about anything suiting you, I wasn’t lying. You’re beautiful, and they’re jealous.”

Tegoshi blushed really hard at those words. They had entered a big apartment on the 3rd floor of a fancy-looking building.

“I’m Masuda Takahisa, by the way. And as you can see, I’m different and very happy to be!”

Masuda’s bedroom was not very large, but it was very colorful and flashy. Tegoshi found himself sitting on a very comfortable bed.

“I’m Tegoshi Yuya. I don’t mind being different, but I wish they would just leave me alone.”

“As I said, they’re jealous of you. And they think you’re weaker than them, so they use violence to prove that they can dominate you.”

“But I am weak. I can’t do anything against them. They’re just too many.”

“You shouldn’t let them mock you that way. Don’t deny who you are. Be proud of your difference and don’t hide it. It would be better for you not to stay alone though. We can hang out during breaks if you want.”

Masuda was one year older than him, but their classrooms were on the same floor. He was really nice to him, and after picking some not too large clothes from a walk-in closet that seemed as big as the bedroom itself, he led Tegoshi to his bathroom.

“Take your time. I’m going to cook some dinner for the both of us. It will be nice to have dinner with someone, since my parents are almost never here.”

Tegoshi left Masuda’s place with a smile on his face and delicious gyoza in his stomach.

 

His life completely changed after that day. He didn’t hide his interests anymore, saying his opinion clearly in class, and smiling very sweetly when others tried to mock him. Outside class, he stuck to Massu – the nickname came very naturally after their first meeting – and the older boy seemed happy to have him by his side.

Masuda was a very singular person, who chose to wear ample flashy clothes and whose smile rivaled the sun. He was calm and sometimes dorky, almost never using his impressive physical strength and scary look – “I was just very angry at that time, ok? I’m not scaryyyy!”

He also loved food and clothes. Tegoshi was shocked when he told him that half of his closet was filled with his own creations. His dream was to create his own brand someday.

“Just wait for me. One day I will create the most beautiful dress ever. One you and only you will be worthy of wearing.” Tegoshi had almost cried when he had said that, before stuffing his mouth with a big melon pan.

 

The bullying had stopped, and Tegoshi was very happy with his school life. He was happy to have Massu. But of course, life had to be cruel with him again.

“My parents will be working in the US office, and they want me to move in with them there. I don’t want to! But they will be in an area that has one of the most famous specialized design high school in the world.”

“Promise me to come back, Massu.”

The older boy intertwined their pinkies and gave him a sad smile.

“I still have to create that dress for you, remember?”

They spend the summer vacation together, hanging out all day and sometimes having sleepovers. At the end of August, Masuda left for the USA. Tegoshi had cried alone in his room after coming back from the airport.

They kept sending e-mails to each other, calling from time to time, but as the younger entered high school, he had almost lost all contacts with the other.

 

* * *

 

 

He still didn’t know what path he was going to take for his career, but he had decided to go to a different area in Tokyo and live alone. He felt more self-confident and didn’t try to hide his feminine part. Of course he didn’t wear wigs or dresses or makeup in school, but he didn’t deny his love for pink and cute things. To his surprise, that made him really popular with the girls, not to mention that puberty was doing wonders with his physical appearance.

He was popular, and he was nice to everyone, but he didn’t really have close friends until he met Shige. Kato Shigeaki was the shiest and most discreet person he had ever met, and he would’ve never noticed him is they wouldn’t have been partnered up for a history project.

Kato was shy, but he was very knowledgeable, and he loved reading and writing. When he eventually got out of his shell, Tegoshi discovered that he was actually a very interesting guy, with an adorable clumsiness and endless conversation topics. And one of the subjects Kato was surprisingly very passionate about was LGBTQ rights. He had explained everything to a very clueless Tegoshi, who, until then, was very confused about his sexuality.

“From what you explained to me…. I’m kind of bi… I think… How about Shige?”

“I’m gay.” The other’s face was tomato red.

“How did you know?”

“Well I… I cannot imagine myself with anyone other than a guy…”

“But you don’t have any experience, do you?”

“Y…you don’t have any either!”

“We have to change that!”

 

And truthful to his words, Tegoshi began attending parties and exploring his sexuality to the fullest. He sometimes dragged a reluctant Shige with him, but his friend always ended up leaving early, as he was just beginning to have fun, making out with a random girl or guy that would be his lay of the night. He had a lot of one-night stands, and never any serious relationship.

He noticed really fast why his friend wasn’t interested in parties. Shige had a not-so-little crush on a 3rd year student, who also happened to be the president of the student council, and one of the most popular students of the school. Koyama Keiichiro was a very gentle and kind person – sometimes he was too kind for his own good – who was very friendly and selfless. He was cool and serious depending on the situation, and he listened to every student complain, doing his best to solve problems. He also excelled academically, and he was always in the top 5 rank.

 

“But you’re also in the top 5, Shige! You’re nice, and cute, and handsome, and I’m sure he would appreciate your company! You should at least try to talk to him!”

The 2 friends were in the cafeteria having lunch, and Shige was on the verge of burying his face in his plate.

“But I caaaaan’t! He’s too good for me! And I’m too shy! And he’s most probably the straightest guy in this school! And he…”

“Ok stop! I will do it for you!”

Shige didn’t have time to understand what was happening when Tegoshi had bounced to the other side of the cafeteria, where none other than Koyama was about to sit down with a group of 3rd year students.

“Ne~ Kei-chan~ My friend and I have some nice ideas for the upcoming school festival, and I was wondering if we could have your opinion on them!”

Koyama was surprised by the familiarity, but Tegoshi had a reputation for being a very direct and daring guy, and he was curious about him anyway, so he agreed and followed him to his table.

“Kei-chan, this is Shige, and Shige, this is Kei-chan~.”

The oldest smiled to the sitting blushing teenager, who mumbled something intelligible, before continuing to eat his food.

“So Shige and I have some nice ideas for the school festival… right, Shige? Shigeeee!”

“Um… I…. yeah… I… right… we…”

“Are you alright? Do you need some water?”

Koyama was looking at the shy boy with concerned round eyes, and Shige could feel himself getting lost in them.

“MAYBEWECOULDMAKEABIGCOMPETITIONORACOMMONSHOWFOREVERYONEINADDITIONTOCALSSACTIVITIES!”

“I would love to give you my opinion on this, if only I could understand what you were saying.”

“S…sorry! I’m so sorry…. I… I was saying that… maybe we could make a big competition…. or a common show for everyone…. apart from class activities…. something like karaoke… or dance… or a fashion show!”

“Oh! That’s a great idea! We could announce this to everyone, and people could register to one or more! And we could give prices to the best performances in each category!”

Kato’s improvised idea pleased everyone, him included. Koyama had complimented him, and made him and his friend join the organizing committee. He could see and interact with his crush very frequently, and the 3rd year student seemed to take a liking to both friends, joining them for lunch almost every day.

 

* * *

 

 

“You can write that well, and you’re not in the literature club???”

“I tried to convince him to join a club, Kei-chan! He’s just too shy for his own good!”

“Hey! Don’t talk about me as if I wasn’t here!”

Shige was pouting, blushing at the same time, as Koyama was complimenting him on an essay that he had showed his friends to get their opinion on it before submitting it.

“Seriously, you could write books, and they would be the best of the best sellers!”

“My dreams is to actually write books. I don’t know if I can do it though.”

“You will become a famous writer, and someday, I will interview you! I want to work in the media, preferably on television!”

“Koyama-kun! That’s just perfect for you! You’re good with people, and it’s not boring to listen to you!”

“I’m not that good… I just don’t like being alone, but I don’t have many friends. I have a lot of people around me, but I prefer our little group!”

“I prefer quality over quantity. It’s rare to find the right persons to have a good conversation with.”

“You’re the best conversation buddy anyone could wish for. You know so many things! I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m glad too. And you’re the one who’s easy to talk to.”

Tegoshi was smiling silently, observing them. _They’re too cute… They’re so into each other that they even forgot I’m here!_

“I should get going now, because I have to verify something before the next course begins! I’ll see you after school though! I’m so excited for the festival! It’s in two days!!!!”

The oldest got up and left their table.

“What? Don’t look at me like that, Tegoshi!”

“You have a very dreamy smile on your face, and if you paid more attention, you would notice how Kei-chan’s is exactly the same!”

“Oh stop it! Please don’t give me hope! I’m happy enough with being his friend. He’s just so amazing! And he’s working so hard for the festival!”

“You’re working hard too, Shige!”

“Well you too. And you’re participating in 2 categories, aren’t you?”

“Karaoke and fashion show. You should participate in something too.”

“No thanks! I won’t be able to compete anyway, I’ll be taking pictures of the event.”

 

Kato didn’t perform anything in the end, but he took a lot of interesting pictures. Tegoshi ended up winning the first prize in both categories he participated in, making the crowd go loud with his very pure voice, and his irresistible smile and confident walking on the stage of the fashion show.

_If only Massu could see me, he would be proud. I miss him so much! I hope he’s doing fine!_ He wanted to talk to the older boy, and to meet him again. But he didn’t find the courage to send him an email or to call him.

The festival was a huge success, and the organizing committee stayed later after it to verify that everything was put back into place and clean. They also had some snacks and juice to celebrate in their meeting room. Kato was being complimented by everyone, and he was overwhelmed by all the attention he was getting.

“Poor Shige! Maybe we should rescue him?”

“I’m enjoying the view, but I think he won’t mind at all if he was kidnapped by Kei-chan!”

“So you want me to kidnap him?”

“I can distract the people for you! You should grab this chance. It’s the perfect moment.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. And both you and I know that he’s not gonna be the one to confess.”

Koyama opened and closed his mouth, waving his hands and mumbling some intelligible words.

“If you have the balls to confess to him now, I’ll dye my hair blonde.”

When he saw his two friends leave the room, he hoped that they would finally get together. _I’ve wanted to be blonde for a while anyway. Black is boring and too mainstream._

 

* * *

 

 

Koyama and Kato entered an empty classroom on the same floor, and the latter collapsed on the nearest chair.

“Are you ok? Do you want some water?”

“I…I’m fine…. I’m just not good at… being surrounded by… too many people… thanks for saving me….”

“It was Tegoshi who distracted them, but you’re welcome!”

“It’s ok. He loves being the center of attention anyway. I don’t know how we’re close friends, we’re total opposites!”

“That’s precisely what makes you that close, I think. Makes me feel envious sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Well, you call him Tegoshi, and you call me Koyama-kun. And you’re just so at ease with him. With me, I feel like you’re intimidated sometimes. And well… I… I kind of… want to be… closer to you…”

“But you’re just so amazing… and me… I’m nothing… I…”

“Please stop saying these kinds of things about yourself. You don’t seem to realize how great you are. You’re gentle, and caring, and intelligent, and interesting, and adorable, and handsome… and you’re just a beautiful person, Shige. And I have known you for a little more than a month, but I can’t help but fall for you more and more each day!”

They looked into each other’s eyes, both very red, and Kato tried to answer, but no sound was going out of his mouth.

“Shige… please tell me if you like me… even a bit… I…”

“From the first day of school. When you made that welcome speech for new students. I fell for you from the moment you smiled before speaking. I’m just ridiculously shy. And I’ve been wanting to talk to you. And I’m glad Tegoshi made that possible. And I’m just babbling because I’m happy. Because I never thought that you could… that you would… that…”

“That I could have feelings for you?”

“Well… yeah…. and I’m also a guy, and I thought you were straight…”

“I tried to find the straight guy in me by kissing girls in middle school, but he simply doesn’t exist!”

“Have you kissed any guys?”

“I haven’t, but I want to change that. Right now.”

The older boy closed the distance between their faces. The kiss was simple and sweet. Their lips made contact many times after that, and they put their hands around each other’s bodies, deepening their kisses. They cuddled for a while, before heading to the school entrance, hand in hand.

The next day, when Koyama went to the other 2 for lunch, he was congratulated by a very enthusiastic platinum-blonde-haired Tegoshi.

 

* * *

 

 

The newly formed couple was practically shining with happiness, and they stayed inseparable, even after the older student graduated and went to university. They continued having frequent dates and outings with their best friend and matchmaker. Kato and Tegoshi eventually graduated, and while the 1st had easily entered a law school, the second, who wasn’t very sure about his future, had decided to study psychology.

“I can’t believe our first semester is done!”

“Yeah, time sure flies! Poor Kei-chan tough! He still has a project to submit.”

The first year college students were having dinner together in a small restaurant to celebrate the end of their exams.

“Kei is working really hard, and we’ll make sure to celebrate with him again when he will be done, and we’ll do it at our place!”

“And I’ll crash on your couch again!”

“You love our couch way too much.”

“Well, Koyamama never lets me walk back home alone at night.”

Kato laughed, remembering how his boyfriend always acted like an overprotective parent towards his best friend. He himself felt sometimes the urge to protect the blonde man, who was always too happy to get attention from the caring couple. He also remembered how excited he was in helping them move in their apartment when he had asked a very surprised Koyama to move in together when he graduated from high school. Tegoshi was quite self-centered and he was a playboy, but he was the most loyal friend someone could ask for, and he was kind-hearted and generous.

“I should get back home now. Because even though he can act as a mother hen to you, he doesn’t even take care of his own wellbeing when he has deadlines. I bet he didn’t eat anything since that sandwich I made for him this morning.”

“You would make a perfect housewife. Seriously, you 2 are too cute! Makes me almost jealous!”

“I hope you find someone who will make you happy like Kei makes me. You really deserve it. You should try to date instead of just sleeping around.”

“Nah, I’m good! I’m having fun, and I don’t want anything serious for the moment!” He looked at a frowning Kato. “Don’t worry about me, Shige! If I ever fall for someone, you’ll be the first one to know, I promise!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuya liked his current lifestyle, between his friends, parties and one-night-stands. He didn’t want any relationships, because he didn’t want to get too attached to someone. He was still confused with his career choice, and he just wanted to live his life to the fullest. He couldn’t settle down yet. He also participated in many club activities on campus, including football and dancing and singing and fashion. And it was because of the latter that everything changed.

It was Christmas, and the fashion club had organized a special show with a funky winter theme, and Tegoshi’s very flashy tight santa-style outfit had a huge success. He was being congratulated by Koyama and Kato backstage, when they were politely interrupted by a man in a suit.

“My name is Matsuoka Masahiro. I work for the modeling agency that releases the TOKIO FASHION magazine, and I’d like to know if Tegoshi-san was interested in a modeling job.”

He would basically model for different clothing brands, and he would have a trial photo-shoot. He had enthusiastically accepted, and he found himself one week later in a quite large studio. Matsuoka introduced him to the team, and after that, everything happened very smoothly. Apparently, he was a natural, and he received a lot of praises from the cameraman – who looked more like a sleepy fisherman, but was very efficient with his work.

“Ohno-san confirmed me that I have a good eye, and he told me that I should hire you. Would you be interested in working for us?”

“I’d really love to, but I’m still having my university courses and activities…”

“You will have one photo shoot per week. Ohno-san recommended the _out of nowhere_ section for you. It features unconventional and unusual styles of clothes and accessories. Sometimes we make small documentaries with the stylists and the models, but you will be notified in advance about that.”

Tegoshi had signed his contract by the time the first magazine had been in stores. Koyama and Kato had both bough more than one copies each, and they were acting like proud parents towards him, especially the older man, who kept giving him praises and telling how much he had grown up, and how he was made to be a model. He was happy with the support, and he also got a very positive feedback on the magazine’s webpage and social media.

 

When he graduated from university at 22 years old, he already had a lot of fans, and he had decided to continue modeling.

“There is this big contest that opposes the most unconventional stylists, and you will be modeling for one of the participants. The person apparently requested for you, and he’s very interested in a collaboration with us. We will be covering his work in a documentary.”

Tegoshi was having a meeting with Matsuoka, who had congratulated him on his graduation, before telling him about his next job, which seemed quite interesting.

“And who is this person?”

“A young rising stylist, who’s known as MISO. He seems very promising, and his blatant eccentricity is very unique. He will be available tonight and tomorrow at noon. Do you want me to schedule dinner or lunch?”

“Dinner. You made me very curious about this MISO.”

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was a traditional Japanese one, with a very simple but nice decoration, and a homey atmosphere. Tegoshi was led to a private room, in which the stylist was apparently waiting for him. They would be dining alone, and this was an informal meeting, requested my MISO himself.

The doors were opened, and the model could see that a person was standing. The person had very flashy red hair. He then looked at a frozen Tegoshi with the warmest pair of brown eyes, and a smile that rivaled the sun.

“Tadaima, Tegoshi!”

The blonde man found himself moving unconsciously towards the other, who opened his arms wide. He found himself hugged tightly by the person whom he had missed for years. He tried to hold back the tears that were quickly gathering in his eyes, but he couldn’t, so he hid his face in the still too large flashy clothes of the redhead and sobbed quietly.

“M… Massu… you…” He was too overwhelmed by his emotions.

“I missed hearing your voice! It’s gotten deeper, but I bet you’re still the best at karaoke.”

Tegoshi laughed and dried his tears with his sleeve, before sitting down on the cushions next to the low table.

“I’m better at singing than before! And also dancing, and football, and so many things!”

“You’re also more beautiful, and you look so good! Not only physically. You look happy!”

“I got over the whole self-loathing phase, and once I learned to fully accept myself, everything has become better. I’ve been wanting to tell you all of this, because without you, nothing would’ve been possible… But I never had the courage to contact you again…”

“I’ve been a coward too, and I have so many things to tell you! I missed you like crazy, and when I saw you in TOKIO FASHION, I almost shouted in joy in the shop! I was still in the USA, but I had access to Japanese fashion magazines through a friend. I came back a few weeks ago when I learned about the competition. I was my opportunity to be introduced to the Japanese fashion world, and I also jumped on the occasion for a collaboration with a well-known agency. I sent an e-mail to Matsuoka-san and requested for you.”

“He told me that you had requested for me. I had no idea it was you, though. He only knew you as MISO.”

“That’s my brand’s name. When I was in the USA, the food I missed the most was miso soup. There are many Japanese restaurants there, but none were able to satisfy my thirst for a proper miso soup! And miso sounds like Massu, which is the nickname you gave me, so it was an easy decision.”

“You and your love of food. That hasn’t changed at all. MISO is nice though, catchy and easy to remember.”

“Yeah! And people better remember it. They will have the show of their lives!”

“I’m really looking forward to wear the clothes you design!”

“I’ve been working on them with you in mind. You will be the masterpiece of the competition!”

Tegoshi blushed, and it was the moment that the waiter chose to enter the room with their food. They continued discussing while eating, with him talking mostly about Kato and Koyama.

“I really have to introduce them to you! I’m sure you will get along! Kei-chan has been working as a newscaster. Maybe they will talk about the competition in the news! I’ll have to ask him!”

Massu told him about his life in America, about him learning so much about design and fashion, about learning English, making new friends.

“I told them so much about you that it’s almost like they know you. Well, the old you. Because you’ve changed, and for the better! And you’re blonde!”

“And you’re a redhead!”

They both laughed, feeling as if they had never been apart. They reluctantly separated that night, after exchanging contact details, and promising to see each other as much as possible. They had a meeting scheduled for the week after for work, but they couldn’t wait till then.

 

* * *

 

 

Tegoshi had opened the Line groupchat he had with his 2 best friends when he had arrived home.

**Yuya~ <3: **  
Guys  
GUYYYYYS  
Remember Massu? My childhood friend that I had talked to you about?

**Kato S.:  
** The one you mention all the time? What about him?

**Yuya~ <3:  
**He is MISO!!!!!

**Kato S.:  
** The stylist you’ll model for?

**Yuya~ <3:  
**YES \\(^o^)/

**Koyama Keiii:**  
So he’s the one you just had dinner with??????  
Wasn’t he in America???

**Yuya~ <3:**  
Yes but he’s back!  
He requested for me!  
He has red hair now!  
But he hasn’t changed!  
Well no  
He has  
But at the same time he hasn’t  
He’s still Massu

**Kato S.:**  
You sure seem excited about him  
When are you going to introduce him to us?

**Koyama Keiii:  
** You HAVE TO introduce us!

**Yuya~ <3:**  
YES!  
I wanted to ask you if you guys were free for lunch tomorrow

**Koyama Keiii:**  
Wow. That was fast!  
Well tomorrow is Saturday, so I only have work in the morning. I’m in **:)**

**Kato S.:  
** I’m in too!

**Yuya~ <3:  
**OK!!!! I’ll tell him that you’ll be joining us! <3 <3 <3

 

* * *

 

 

The atmosphere was a bit awkward at first between Massu and the couple, but they relaxed soon after, and it was as if they were all old friends. Tegoshi was very pleased with that, and he was smiling continuously, and actively participating in the conversation.

The 2 childhood friends continued meeting almost every day, apart from the work meetings, in which they stayed professional with each other, with the documentary filming and the measurements. Everything that was designed so far seemed very promising, and the model was seriously impressed with the rough sketches. _He has always been talented, but he’s a real master now. He’s a true artist. I feel really honored to be able to wear his creations._

Massu, on the other hand, was in constant inspiration mode, becoming more and more excited about the contest outfits, and having new ideas popping up at different places and times. It was very easy to know when he had a new inspiration for something, because his face would suddenly change, and he would take out a sketchbook and a pencil from his bag.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting our conversation. It’s just that inspiration seems to always come when I’m with you. You’re truly my muse, Tegoshi!”

Every time the stylist would apologize like this, with an adorable smile on his face, the model’s heart would skip a beat, and he would feel his face becoming warmer. He always ignored his confusing feelings, blaming everything on the excitement of seeing his childhood friend after a long separation, and the enthusiasm for the competition. He didn’t seem to realize that ever since he had met Massu again, his wild partying nights and his one-night-stands had stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

Koyama was standing in the living room and staring at his couch when Kato came back home. The younger man hugged his boyfriend from behind, asking him what was wrong with him.

“Doesn’t it look lonely, now that he’s spending less and less time here?”

Kato laughed and sat down, dragging the other man down on his lap and cuddling with him.

“Aren’t you just jealous that Tegoshi’s spending so much time with Massu?”

“I’m happy for him, really! I just miss the times when he came here to annoy us. He still does, but he has more people to annoy now!”

“I don’t think Massu’s annoyed at all. He seems to be quite smitten with our blonde model, isn’t he?”

“They’re both head over heels for each other, but when I asked Tegoshi if they were together, he just looked at me with a confused look and laughed it off.”

“He doesn’t seem to understand the concept of falling in love. Or he’s just in deep denial.”

“I feel like it’s our turn to play cupid, but I don’t know what to do!”

“I feel the same, but we will think about it later, because I actually have something to tell you!” Koyama turned around to look at the younger man and waited. “You know how I was asked to write a sequel to the story I submitted for the young author contest that I won last year? Well, I gave it to the editor last week, and he contacted me today to tell me that the entire work is going to be published as a book!”

“Oh my god! You didn’t tell me you sent it! Oh my god! I’m soooo happy for you!”

Koyama took his boyfriend’s face between his hands and showered him in kisses. Kato was laughing happily, until he was silenced by an intruding tongue that invaded his mouth and began moving with passion. The lonely couch wasn’t lonely anymore, because they couldn’t make it to the bedroom for their “celebrations”.

* * *

 

 

There were only 2 days left until the competition. Almost everything was ready, but there were still some last minute modifications to make. Massu was staying late in his atelier, working feverishly and not stopping much. Tegoshi was supporting him as much as he could, making sure to regularly bring him food and drinks. The stylist had kicked him out of his working room for the last days though, telling him to put what he was bringing with him outside or to wait for him.

That night was different, since it was Massu himself who had called him at 1 am, telling him to come in a very excited voice. He was waiting for him in front of the door, with a huge smile on his very tired face. He grabbed the blonde’s shoulder with a great power, considering the fact that he was exhausted.

“Yuya! It’s done! It’s done! It’s my greatest creation! You have to see it!”

Tegoshi was looking at him with a red face and curious eyes. His heart was beating abnormally fast, especially from the moment he was called by his given name. _It sound so good when he’s the one saying it!_ His hand was tightly gripped by the older man’s, leading him to the working room. In the center, there was a big white form. The redhead faced him suddenly, not letting go of his hand, and looked at him intently.

“Remember that promise I made you?”

**_One day I will create the most beautiful dress ever. One you and only you will be worthy of wearing._ **

They were both thinking about that day, when Massu had announced that he would leave. He extended his free hand, and unveiled his creation. It was breathtaking. It was a dress, but it wasn’t a normal one. It was made in a way that didn’t suggest any gendered style. It was very androgynous in terms of form and colors, and the design was just a perfect harmony. _He made this… for me…_ Tegoshi was staring at the dress with watery eyes.

“Do you like it?”

“I don’t like it…. I love it! Massu… Massu! You’re a genius! It’s so beautiful! And I can’t believe you made this for me! Especially for me! I’m so honored! I hope I’ll be good enough for these wonderful things you make! I’m going to do my best!”

“You’ll be the best, because all of those creation were made with you in my mind. I’ve been creating a lot of things, and every single time I take my pen in my hand to draw something, I imagine you wearing it. You’re my muse, Tegoshi! And you’re beautiful. You’ve always been.”

The blonde man smiled timidly.

“Thank you. For everything. Without you, I wouldn’t have been what I am today. If you hadn’t been here, the bullying would have continued, and I would’ve continued hating everybody, including myself.”

“To tell you the truth, at that time, I was frequently staying at school after the courses, because my parents were never home. And then one day I saw you playing football alone, and I kept silently observing you trainings. I know it sounds creepy, but I liked looking at you. You were already a source of inspiration for me at that time. And then on that day, I had actually decided to go and talk to you. But I saw these boys dragging you to the toilet, and I couldn’t tell that it was bullying because I was a little far. So I decided to go there and wait. But then I heard unusual noises and I saw what they were doing to you, and I go really mad. And you know that I’m not a person who easily gets mad. But what they were doing was unforgivable. And then I got to know you. You were all vulnerable and broken, but you’re a strong person. Seeing you how you are today confirms for me the fact that you’re amazing. And I talked too much, and I’m being emotional, but I’ve been wanting to tell you that for a long time.”

Tegoshi was speechless. He separated their intertwined hands, and went for a tight hug. He felt that the other’s body was beginning to rely too much on his.

“You really are exhausted. You need a good meal and a lot of sleep. You worked really hard, and made wonders, but you can’t neglect your health. I’m beginning to sound like Kei-chan and Shige. Let’s go.”

 

Fortunately, the redhead’s apartment was close, and after a short bath, the stylist ate what the younger man had cooked for him. The latter made sure that he went straight to bed after that.

“Can you spend the night here? I don’t want to stay alone!”

“Sure! I’m used to crashing on couches anyway!”

“My bed is big enough for 2.”

Tegoshi was blushing hard, and he was glad the lights were dimmed. He removed his clothes and put on one of Massu’s overlarge cotton shirts, before joining him in the king size bed.

He woke up to a still deep asleep redhead. _He looks so cute and peaceful._ A few moments later, the other stirred and he slowly opened his still sleepy warm brow eyes. He smiled. _I want to wake up to this every day._ The realization hit Tegoshi like a ton of bricks. _I’m in love with him. I want to spend the rest of my days with him. I love him. I’m in love with him._

They ate breakfast in silence – Massu was still sleepy and Tegoshi was too deep in thoughts. After that, the stylist went back to the atelier to finish everything and the other man went to his own apartment. They would meet in the afternoon for the last test before the big day.

 

* * *

 

 

Tegoshi didn’t go home though. He went straight to his best friends’ home, where he knew that he would find Shige – who was preparing the final details for the publication of his first book.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What happened?”

“Shige, I’m in love.”

“Yes you are. With Massu.”

“How do you know?”

“Oh that’s quite obvious. Even Kei noticed. So did he confess, did you?”

“What? No! Wait. I’m telling you that I’m in love with him. I didn’t tell anything about a confession. I don’t know if his feelings for me are like _this_. And we have a competition to worry about. And I just can’t confess, because he created the best dress for me. And he told me I was amazing. And he….”

“Ok stop! Stop! Stop! He creates clothes for you. You told me he calls you his muse. He told you you were amazing. And he created a fucking dress for you. You want me to seriously believe that his feelings aren’t like _THAT_? Seriously? Are you the same Tegoshi who promised to dye his hair blonde if Kei confessed to me? You’ve been blonde for so long… it might have affected your brain.”

“SHIGE! I’ll wait for the competition to end. And then, I will confess. Are you happy?”

“Very! Congrats in advance, though.”

“You’re really liking this role reversal, aren’t you?”

“It’s nice to be the smartass for once!”

“I hate you!”

“I love you too!”

“Thanks Shige”

“Don’t thank me. Just win this competition. Get your man. Be happy.”

 

* * *

 

 

The competition was held in an open area, and there were a lot of people. A lot of fashion experts and enthusiast and curious people had heard about the event, and there was even an important media coverage.

Each stylist would present 4 outfits. After that, only 3 of them would be selected to show the 5th and last one. Backstage, Massu and Matsuoka were giving last encouragements to a stressed Tegoshi.

“Have fun and be yourself. You don’t need anything else.”

The first part of the show happened very fast. They were all waiting for the judges to announce the finalists.

“… and the 3rd person who will be presenting us a 5th creation will be… MISO-san!”

Tegoshi screamed and briefly hugged Massu, before going to wear the dress. It would be the 1st time for him to wear it, since the stylist wanted it to be special, and had decided that it didn’t need any trial.

 

The model was breathtaking. He was feeling beautiful. He looked at the redhead, who was staring at him with tears rolling down his cheeks. Tegoshi dried them with his hands and, not able to resist the temptation, he got closer to the other’s face and pecked him on the lips.

“I will win this!”

He then turned around and walked confidently towards the stage.

 

The reactions he got were fantastic. He soon found himself on a podium, in the middle, with a smiling and crying Massu holding him so tight that he was almost strangling him. He returned the embrace with the same intensity. They had won the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

When they returned backstage after many congratulations and pictures and questions, Tegoshi found himself dragged very fast to his changing room, in which all the other outfits were stored. His back collided with the closing door, and he found himself pressed against a very hard body, and his mouth was suddenly filled with a very hot tongue. Massu’s soft lips were moving against his, kissing him hungrily. His strong hands were holding him tightly, caressing his body through the dress. They had to eventually separate for air.

“I had to seriously hold back not to ravish you in that dress. And you had to kiss me and leave me like this. I can’t control myself anymore. You drive me crazy!”

Tegoshi put his arms around the older man’s neck, kissing him briefly and whispering against his lips.

“I’m all yours.”

He then sank to his knees carefully – he didn’t want to ruin the dress – and he pulled Massu’s pants and his boxers down, freeing his rock hard erection, before putting it in his mouth and sucking it with all his might. The other man was trying to muffle his moans as much as possible with one of his hands, while the other one was puling hard on the blonde hair. He came hard not long after, and Tegoshi swallowed everything. The model didn’t have time to get up when he felt himself being carried and thrown on a chair. He briefly saw red hair disappearing under his dress, before he felt his panties being put aside and a hot mouth enveloping his leaking member. His hips began moving uncontrollably, and Massu let him fuck his mouth until he reached the most intense orgasm he ever had.

 

They cleaned themselves up, and the model put back his normal clothes in a comfortable silence. He then took the redhead’s hand in his, looking at him tenderly.

“I know it’s very cheesy to say this now, but I love you, Massu.”

“I love you too, Tegoshi…” The older man was blushing adorably. “Yuya…”

“I really like it when you call me Yuya!”

“Did I ever…?”

“Before you showed me the dress. You did! And I loved it!”

He kissed him lovingly. “Yuya” Kiss “Yuya” Kiss “I love Yuya!” Kiss.

 

They were still kissing and muttering sweet words to each other when they heard someone knocking on the door.

“I hope you 2 are decent, because I don’t want to be scarred for life!”

Shige entered the room, followed by an oversized flower bouquet, who was, in fact, Koyama.

“Congrats on winning the 1st place, and congrats on being together! We saw a very traumatized Matsuoka-san on our way, and he advised us to let you have some privacy!”

“Oh poor guy! He will be all awkward with me at work now! And thank you Kei-chan, Shige!”

“We’re proud of you guys! Everyone was so amazed by every single creation, but the last one drove them crazy. Shige-chan took tons of pictures! And I screamed my lungs out. AH! I’m so happy that you won! And that you’re together! And Massu, you better take good care of our little blondie here!”

Said blondie laughed and hugged the newscaster.

“Thank you Koyamama”

Koyama smiled and his eyes were teary.

“Don’t be too kind to him, or you’ll have cascades of tears!”

“Don’t be jealous, Shige!” Tegoshi went and hugged his other friend. “I love both of you so much! And I love Massu!” He went back to his boyfriend’s comfortable embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

The following weeks were very busy for everyone. Between Kato’s book, which came out with a special signing event that was reported in the news by Koyama himself, and Massu and Tegoshi’s success, the 4 of them had hardly any free time. The stylist and the model were even offered to feature in a special section of TOKIO FASHION, that was called _Tegomass_ , and that was dedicated for Massu’s creations and modeled by Tegoshi.

Things eventually settled down, and with _Tegomass_ having a huge success, Shige’s book became a best seller, and Koyama was promoted as the main newscaster in the TV station where he was working.

“KANPAAAAAI”

Celebrations were in order, and they were all drinking in Tegoshi and Massu’s new apartment – they didn’t waste any time before moving together, they just couldn’t stay away from each other. They were also having a nice homemade dinner, mostly made by Shige, who was an excellent cook.

“We have to gather like this regularly. It’s so nice! And we’ve all made it to this point, and it’s such a happy thing!”

“And Kei-chan is going to cry before even finishing his first glass!”

Koyama sniffed and playfully shoved a laughing Tegoshi on the shoulder. Kato offered a tissue to his boyfriend, looking at him with loving eyes.

“I think Kei’s right. We should make these kinds of meetings frequently! Not only talk on the Line groupchat” They had added Massu to their groupchat some time ago. “And we’ve really made it far! I remember the first time I met Tegoshi, I was still all awkward and I couldn’t talk to anyone. And then he went to Kei with this totally lame excuse of having ideas for the school festival.”

“But it worked! And you had the best idea ever!”

“I still can’t believe that it was a fake thing to get me to talk to you guys! Shige-chan is awesome! And the festival was awesome. Tegoshi won in Karaoke and fashion.”

“There was a fashion show?”

“Yes, and I took a lot of pictures! I can show you!”

“Yes please!” “No! Don’t!” Massu and Tegoshi had answered at the same time. The latter was a little embarrassed. “I was a pink slut at that time! You should see the Christmas fashion show that I did before I began modelling professionally, not this one!”

“I want to see everything!”

“Just give me a computer and I’ll show you! I’ve uploaded all my photos on Google Drive.”

The redhead excitedly brought his laptop, and he looked at the pictures with wonder, laughing at some of Kato’s comments.

 

“He really loves you, and that’s just too cute! I’m glad you found the one, because I was beginning to seriously worry about you!”

“You’re always worrying about me, Koyamama. But I’m glad too. I think I’ve kind of always been in love with him. Ever since childhood. And I was unconsciously waiting for him, I guess.”

“Oh my god, that’s so adorable! I didn’t know you could be so romantic!”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, after their friends had left, they went to bed and cuddled under the covers.

“You know, Yuya. About what you were saying to Koyama before…”

“Me being a hopeless romantic?”

“Well yes, that… um… I kind of feel the same. You told me you had a lot of flings, but never a serious relationship, and it was the same for me. I tried to go out with girls, with guys, but it never worked because there was always something missing. And now I realize that it was you.”

“Stop being too cheesy, you’re gonna make me cry!” Tegoshi tickled the other, and it soon transformed into a tickle war that ended up with both of them naked and making out passionately.

Massu was taking his time, kissing every part of his lover’s face, his neck, his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting it playfully.

“S…stop…ah… teasing… I need you… inside me… now!”

The redhead smiled and continued his exploration, making the other more and more frustrated, before taking the bottle of lube from their nightstand, and preparing the twitching entrance of his boyfriend, whose sinful moans were too dangerous for his leaking erection.

Tegoshi screamed when he was finally entered by the other’s rock hard cock, impatiently moving his hips, trying to find the right angle. A sudden push from Massu made him see stars. The redhead continued fucking him hard and fast, interrupting his moans with open-mouthed kisses and bites on his wet red lips.

They were both close to orgasm, when Massu took Tegoshi’s dick in his hand and began masturbating him vigorously.

“Taka…hisa… I’m coming!”

The blonde ejaculated between their sweaty bodies, and his lover followed him seconds after. They cleaned themselves up after having recovered, and resumed their cuddling.

“I love the way you say my name when we’re having sex!”

“Takahisa is a nice name to scream when I’m about to have a mind-numbing orgasm! Massu is too cute for that!”

The redhead laughed and hugged his lover closer to his body. They quickly fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you’re having a photo shoot with two other models. They’re really nice guys, but the problem is, they seem to hate each other. They’re still young, they’re both 20. I’d like you to be patient with them, and to make sure that they don’t destroy each other, please!”

Matsuoka was looking at him apologetically, but he reassured him that everything would be fine, and that he could handle it. He had 2 new colleagues who were freshly recruited in the agency, and they would be working regularly with him for the magazine.

Kamenashi Kazuya and Yamashita Tomohisa really seemed not to be on good terms with each other. They didn’t speak with each other at all, frowning every single time their eyes met. They were very professional though, and they knew how to make nice expressions and take good pauses. But what Tegoshi found interesting was the way they behaved when they though no one was looking. They had the same expression, filled with longing… and hunger.

 

“You did a great job guys! Otsukare~”

The 2 other models thanked him, and they were about to go to the changing rooms, when he interrupted them.

“How about a drink? You’re both adults, and it would be nice to get to know each other, as colleagues.”

They seemed hesitant. They were still not looking at each other.

“I’ll invite MISO!”

That did the trick. Good thing they were both fans of the redhead.

 

It was funny how they tried to ignore each other, but had the same conversation subjects and the same food and drink choices. Massu had raised an eyebrow when he had noticed their behavior, looking at his lover’s mischievous expression.

“So you’ve both been scouted at the same time?”

Kamenashi nodded and Yamashita answered.

“We were both asked to help in promoting an event that was organized by an old classmate of ours.”

“You were in school together?”

“Kame…nashi-san and I were in the same schools since kindergarten.”

Kamenashi had a badly concealed hurt look in his eyes. He drank his beer really fast and asked for another. As they became more and more drunk, they began fighting playfully, and Tegoshi understood that they had been very close friends, until Kamenashi asked the girl Yamashita had his eyes on out.

“But it didn’t even last a week! And she didn’t like any of us! She just wanted to go out with a popular guy!”

“You guys should seriously stop fighting like kids. I think you friendship is more important than this girl!”

“But Yamapi hates meeeeeee”

“I don’t!”

“You do!”

“I don’t! I don’t hate kameeeeee!”

Massu took that as a cue to end the drinking and he put them both in a taxi after having paid the bill.

 

“Don’t tell me you want to play matchmaker again!”

They were back home, and Tegoshi had a very satisfied smile on his face.

“They have so much sexual tension between them! You should’ve seen them at the photo shoot! I bet they will end up together in less than a month of working together!”

The redhead laughed and hugged his boyfriend.

“I think they’re both too stubborn to admit they even like each other. Can’t we just go to sleep now?”

“They’re too stubborn, but I’m here. And as a good and caring senpai, I have to make sure they’re at ease in their working environment.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Tegoshi was decided on something, he did his best to achieve it. It didn’t take him 2 weeks of pushing them towards each other to see Kamenashi and Yamashita making out like teenagers in the studio’s toilet. He discreetly closed the door.

“Is it me, or our agency seems to awaken everyone’s hormones.” Matsuoka was behind him, and he had also witnessed the scene. They both went to the main office. “I’m glad they’re not going to kill each other anymore.”

“Not so sure about that…”

“I don’t want to hear anything about dying from pleasure! I’ve had enough with horny couples! Between you and Masuda-san, our photograph Ohno-san and one of our managers Ninomiya-san, and now those 2!”

They both laughed and the model decided to tease his boss.

“Maybe you need your own love story, Matsuoka-san.”

“I’ve been in a relationship with the love of my life for more than 20 years, thank you!” Matsuoka took out his cell phone and showed him a picture of him with another man, and they were both smiling happily at the camera. “Tomoya owns a bar in Yokohama. He produces some music shows there. He also composes for famous artists.”

“Wait wait wait! Tomoya, as in Nagase Tomoya? THE Nagase Tomoya?”

“The one and only! We were childhood friends. Just like you and Masuda-san. I confessed to him when we were in high school. We’ve been inseparable ever since. I’m 40 years old, and he’s 38.”

 

Tegoshi smiled. He was impressed, but he knew that one day, he would be the one talking like that about him and his boyfriend. He would make sure that nothing would ever separate them again. Life had been hard with him at first, but he was saved by Massu. Massu had chased his bullies away, carried him like a princess and taken care of him. Massu had offered him his company and his affection. Massu gave a meaning to his existence, and gave him happiness. But the most important thing Massu did was the most precious thing: he had taught him how to love.


End file.
